Going to the Doctor
by crazymeltyland
Summary: Phoebe gets her first shot. Not much else to say...it's cute thou, trust me.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This is loosely based on what happened when I got my first shot. Since I didn't have sisters it will be different, but the idea is there. The only thing that is the same, is that Phoebe (who portrays me) acts the same way that I did.  
  
Phoebe: 4  
Piper: 6  
Prue: 8  
  
Chap 1  
  
"Time to go to the doctors." Grams said  
Phoebe looked miserable as Grams said this, their old doctor had retired and then their mom died. So Phoebe couldn't even remember her last check up. Prue and Piper had been teasing her all day about her getting her booster shot.  
Prue picked Phoebe up, "Let's go Pheebs, wouldn't want to be late now would we?"  
Phoebe's head found Prue's shoulder, "Yes."  
Piper grinned as they walked out to the car, "Ready to get your shot Pheebs?"  
Phoebe buried her head deeper into Prue's shoulder, "No."  
Piper got into the back seat while Prue buckled Phoebe into her car seat.  
"I'm too old for dis." Phoebe said indicating her car seat  
"Not if you still fit in it you aren't." Prue said from the front seat as she clicked her seat belt into place  
Phoebe pouted, but she soon stopped, looking out the window was more interesting.  
"Actually, you might all need shots." Grams said  
Piper looked up from her coloring book, "What? Why?"  
Prue actually looked nervous.  
"Because you haven't been to the doctors in a while." Grams said logically  
Phoebe giggled, "Now I not alone!"  
Prue fiddled with her seatbelt, "Yeah, uh, Grams, do we get to go in separately?"  
"I doubt it Prudence, it's easier for the doctors that way."  
"Alright, we're here." Grams said as she pulled into the spot  
Prue got out slowly as did Piper, "Come on Pheebs; let's get you out of the car seat."  
Phoebe obediently held still while Prue unbuckled her, then when she was free, she squirmed out of the car and grabbed Prue's hand.  
Prue looked down at her baby sister, she looked so scared, but excited at the same time.  
  
When they got into the waiting room Grams went to the front desk and signed them in.  
Prue felt a tug on her pants; Phoebe was looking up at her.  
"Down." Phoebe said  
Prue bent down so she could look Phoebe in the eye, "It's up."  
Phoebe held out her arms to be picked up, "Down."  
"Alright, have it your way." Prue said good-naturedly  
She picked Phoebe up, once again Phoebe's head found her shoulder.  
A few mothers smiled at the two of them, Prue smiled back.  
Prue bounced Phoebe a little, "Let's go find Piper, okay?"  
Phoebe couldn't say anything because her thumb was in her mouth, but she nodded.  
Prue spotted Piper over by the toys so she walked over.  
"Prue! They have an animal farm!" Piper exclaimed as she held up a plastic cow  
Prue nodded, "And a castle." She said as she put Phoebe down near Piper  
"Me stay!" Phoebe said as she crawled back to Prue  
"You want to stay with me Pheebs?" Prue said as she crossed her legs so that Phoebe could sit down in her lap  
Phoebe crawled into Prue's lap and picked up a horse. She put it on the throne in the castle.  
"It doesn't go there." Piper said as she tried to take it off the throne  
"Does!" Phoebe said as she pushed it into the throne  
Prue mouthed at Piper, "Don't fight, not here."  
Piper nodded, then sighed, "So who's the queen?"  
"Neen?" Phoebe asked as she looked for a suitable queen  
"What about this?" Prue asked as she picked up a toy duck  
"Put the duck next to the horse." Piper said  
"Uck."  
"Yeah Pheebs, duck." Prue said as she kissed the top of Phoebe's head  
"Halliwell?" A woman asked from the hallway 


	2. THE ACTUAL SHOT!

Grams stood up, "Yes?"  
"The doctor will see you now, follow me."  
Grams nodded and motioned for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to follow.  
Prue picked Phoebe up again and walked to where her Grams was. Piper trailed behind her.  
"Okay, which one of you lovely ladies is going to go first?" Their doctor asked  
"I will." Prue said as she gave Phoebe to Piper  
The doctor went through the standard procedure, checking the eyes, ears, breathing and mouth, "I have to give you a shot, do you want it now, or do you want everyone to get them at the same time?"  
Prue looked at her sisters, she knew they were looking at her as a role model, "I'll do it now."  
The doctor prepared the needle, and cleaned the spot on Prue's arm where it was going in, "Ready?"  
Prue bit her lip and looked away, "Yes."  
The doctor quickly stuck the needle in, and then covered the spot with a band-aid, "All done."  
Prue breathed an audibly sigh of relief, "See?" she turned to Piper and Phoebe, "Nothing to it!"  
Piper didn't look so sure as she got onto the exam table.  
The doctor went through the motions again and suddenly it was time for the shot.  
The doctor was moving to put the needle in when Piper yanked her arm away. "I can't do it! Please don't!" she begged  
Prue sat Phoebe on the chair and went to her little sister, "I'll hold your hand okay?"  
Piper nodded and gave Prue a weak smile through her tears.  
The doctor prepared the needle once more, "Look at me Piper." Prue said  
Piper nodded and squeezed Prue's hand.  
"All done." The doctor said as she stuck a Peter Pan band-aid on Piper's arm  
"See Pipe? Not so bad?" Prue said as she got back into her chair  
"It was!" Piper said as tears ran down her face, she sat herself on Prue's lap and hugged her big sister  
Prue kissed the top of Piper's head and hugged her; "We need to be there for Phoebe now."  
Phoebe was watching the doctor with wide eyes. Before Phoebe knew it, it was time for the shot.  
Phoebe held out her arm and waited patiently while the doctor cleaned the spot where the needle was going.  
"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Prue asked  
Phoebe shook her head, "I fine."  
Prue was clearly taken back as was Grams and Piper, "Okay." Prue said  
Phoebe watched as the doctor stuck the needle into her arm and then pulled it out.  
The doctor smiled at Phoebe and stuck a Little Mermaid band-aid on her arm, "All done."  
"Fank you." Phoebe said  
"For what?" The doctor asked  
"Making me better."  
  
"Wow! Pheebs, you were so brave!" Piper said in awe of her little sister  
"Ya." Phoebe said, obviously pleased with herself  
"I think you all deserve some ice cream." Grams said with a smile  
"YAY!" all three sisters yelled  
  
Sadly, some things change, and Phoebe was never the same with shots. Her first one was the only one she took without a fight and tears. I wonder why? 


End file.
